Noche oscura
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura y naruto van a otro universo en una misión, lo que no contaban es que el faraón se iba a enamorar de sakura y poco a poco el iba hacer que sakura se enamore de el, solamente que por sus celos todo el reino este enterado de este suceso menos sakura y quien sabe a lo mejor consiga que sakura sea su esposa y faraona de Egipto, habrá celos, romance, lemon, y mucho atemsaku...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto shippuden no son míos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, de igual manera los personajes de yugioh no son míos le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi

NOCHE OSCURA

/

/

/

/

CAPITULO 1

En la famosa aldea de la hoja, ya había terminado la gran cuarta guerra ninja y todo el mundo vivía en paz las aldeas vecinas y las cinco naciones ninjas mandaban materiales para reconstruir la aldea ya que había sido la sede de todos los acontecimientos de terror así que mandaban materiales, shinobis y arquitectos junto con el apoyo de la misma aldea.

En una parte de la aldea dos shinobis se encontraban en el lago ayudando a traer agua para los arquitectos y madera pero en realidad se pusieron a jugar con el agua y ya estaban muy empapados y hasta se estaban riendo porque su sensei los iba a regañar por no atender sus obligaciones , estos ninjas eran naruto uzumaki un chico de cabello rubio, ojos color azul como el mismísimo mar y aun tenia cara de niño, pero cuando la cosa se ponía fea él lo tomaba enserio, tenía unos 19 años de edad, su ropa consistía en una playera negra cubierta por una chaqueta naranja con negro, sus pantalones naranjas, su estuche de armas en su cintura y su banda ninja cubriendo su frente.

Y la otra porque efectivamente era una chica de unos exóticos pero hermosos cabellos risas que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos brillantes ojos jades, poseía un diamante en forma de rombo pequeño de color lila en la frente, su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro entubado, una blusa roja ceñida al cuerpo, su banda ninja en su cabeza asiendo parecer una diadema pero dejó escapar un mechón de su cabello fuera cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, se delineaba los ojos para que se apreciaran más, su estuche de armas en su cintura, poseía unos 18 años de edad, su nombre era sakura haruno.

Y el famoso sensei que los iba a regañar y que siempre llegaba tarde es kakashi hatake el famoso ninja copy

Kakashi- hola muchachos, pero que les paso

Naruto- sakura me mojo y se lo regrese

Sakura- si, pero dile porque

Kakashi- ahora que hiciste, o que le dijiste naruto

Naruto- que esta guapa y que me gustaría verla desnuda

Sakura- y después de eso le di un puñetazo

Kakashi- y después de ahí ambos se mojaron, tsunade los va a regañar

Naruto- si nos encuentra

Kakashi- de eso no te preocupes que me mandaron por ustedes Naruto- ya valimos, nos van a colgar de los rostros hokage

Sakura- ya cálmate no es para tanto

Naruto- no es para tanto, nos van a matar

Sakura- yo lo callo, ahora mismo vamos- ella tomo del cuello de la chamarra a naruto y arrastrándolo hasta la torre hokage aunque naruto seguía haciendo escándalo y todo los aldeanos y ninjas vean el espectáculo que hacia naruto, pero por fin llegaron a la torre hokage y esperaron a que dieran el paso por lo cual a si fue pero antes de entrar una silla salió volando y después de este suceso entraron a ver a tsunade y en cuanto los vio entrar la quinta grito.

Tsunade- ¡se puede saber que estaban haciendo que están muy mojados!

Sakura- ya sabrá un pequeñito pleito

Tsunade- pues yo no lo veo pequeño, pero en fin los cite porque les tengo una misión que asignar – y de inmediato naruto se paró con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos juntas

Naruto- una misión, si por fin que es eliminar, o custodiar

Tsunade- no, van a ir a un mundo paralelo, diferente al nuestro, se llama Egipto se van a infiltrar, ellos están próximos a conquistar otros pueblos, sakura así que te aras pasar por una guerrera de ese pueblo te querrán atrapar a ti porque no hay personas con el cabello rosa y ojos jades así que serás una joya que querrán poseer y más el faraón, no te sometas a ellos revélate así tendrán más interés en ti y en cuanto a ti naruto también serás un guerrero y también deja que te atrapen, compórtate como si no hagas ninguna estupidez y no despegues los ojos de sakura ya que podrían hacerle algo, la misión consiste en matar a los conspiradores para que no se desate la guerra y detener los juegos de la oscuridad ya que hay informes que se les está saliendo de las manos, si tiene problemas pueden desenmascararse para proteger a toda costa al faraón

Naruto- si, pero sakura es muy poderosa ella puede cuidarse sola yo confió en ella

Tsunade- yo igual, pero no sabemos que mañas tengan ellos, está claro

Naruto, sakura- ¡sí!

Tsunade- saldrán hoy mismo, en la noche, así que tengan sus cosas preparadas- sakura y naruto salieron de la oficina y luego de la torre para dirigirse a sus casa para empacar todo lo que necesiten que es comida y ropa, luego ambos salieron naruto fue a comer a ichiraku ramen y sakura fue a ver a ino y de una vez despedirse ya que la misión no tenía limite y era peligrosa de nivel s, pero por fin llego la noche y tsunade ya se encontraba en la puerta para despedir a sus mejores shinobis, sakura y naruto venían juntos ya que en el camino se encontraron así que decidieron venir juntos.

Tsunade- muy bien, este es el pergamino que los llevara hasta ese lugar, lleguen a cualquier claro y abran el pergamino luego sigan las instrucciones, cuídense si y suerte

Naruto- claro, está hablando con los mejores shinobis de la nación del fuego

Sakura- no se preocupe, nos sabemos cuidar

Tsunade- y si naruto se le ocurre decir algo estúpido golpéalo

Naruto- noooo

Sakura- está bien- poniendo una cara de maléfica que daba mucho miedo- ambos chicos salieron de la aldea empezaron a caminar pero por petición de naruto comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol para llegar más rápido, al claro y poder activar el pergamino, pero como iban muy rápido así de rápido llegaron a su destino, ambos shinobis bajaron de las copas de los árboles y se situaran en medio de todo el claro sakura de su mochila saco el pergamino, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Sakura- naruto aquí dice que ambos nos cortemos el dedo, dejamos unas gotas caer en el papiro y luego uno ejecutara unos sellos, y una luz nos absorberá así que en marcha- y así lo hicieron y como lo había dicho antes sakura una luz muy brillante de color dorado los absorbió, lo que no contaban es que la acción iba hacer muy rápido y por supuesto estaban gritando mientras en el otro mundo era de noche y una luz ilumino el lugar de ahí salieron naruto y sakura.

Naruto- oye sakura creo que no hicimos los procedimientos bien estamos en suna

Sakura- no esto no es suna, la arena es más fina, pero el problema es donde esta ese lugar donde hay que infiltrarnos

Naruto- eso sí, o es que estaremos perdidos

Sakura- no sea paranoico, mira allá hay una luz vallamos para allá- y así lo hicieron solamente que estaban titiritando de frio ya que ellos sabían que en un desierto en el día hacía mucho calor y en la noche asía mucho frio así que sacaron un suéter para luego meter sus bandas ninjas en la mochila para que no sospechen nada, por fin llegaron donde deberían llegar una gran puerta los esperaba y unos guardias la estaban custodiando.

Guardias- identifíquense

Sakura- somos viajeros, solamente queríamos pasar la noche

Guardias- quítense la capucha- y así lo hicieron primero fue naruto y los guardias se sorprendieron a ver un chico así, pero luego fue sakura y al quitársela los guardias se sonrojaron por tal belleza que estaba delante de ellos

Guardia- pero que descortés pase señorita con su acompañante

Sakura- muchas gracias- sakura le sonrió y los guardias les empezó a salir sangre de la nariz

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ya actualice, dejen sus comentarios de cómo les está gustando el curso que está dando la historia besos y comenzamos

Capítulo 2

Ya habían entrado a la ciudad gracias a sakura que uso las tácticas de una kunoichi aunque toda la población los veía raros hasta que llegaron a un tipo palacio y nuevamente había dos guardias custodiando la puerta.

Guardia 1- que es lo que quieren aquí y sus nombres

Naruto- queremos ver a tu líder yo soy naruto uzumaki y ella es sakura haruno

Guardia 2- y quien es lo que requieren

Sakura- ambos somos guerreros dispuestos a proteger a su líder

Guardia 1-primero muestren sus rostros – ambos lo hicieron y al igual que la vez anterior ambos guardias se sonrojaron al límite, querían aventársele en sima a sakura pero se mantuvieron serenos, un guardia los llevo con su líder mientras el otro aguantándose se quedó en la puerta custodiándola, mientras con los chicos ya habían logrado entrar al palacio ya que fue de una manera tan fácil, se trasladaron de pasillos en pasillos parecía un laberinto interminable hasta que llegaron a una puerta gigantesca de madera donde el guardia les dijo que esperaran luego entro él y ambos chicos esperaron unos 5 minutos que el guardia dijo para que los presentaran y así paso, luego ellos entraron y vieron a un sujeto más o menos de la edad de ellos, su cabello era de un color rojo, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro y su ropa consistía en una túnica gris y un cinturón de color blanco que era largo asía bajo lo cual se asemejaba a una decoración o un taparrabo.

Líder- se me ha informado de que quieren pertenecer a mis tropas así que primero retírense las capuchas- lo volvieron hacer y el líder sonrió porque podía obligar a la chica que se casara con el – bueno quiero que me demuestren que es lo que pueden hacer y sobre todo tu chica ya que guerreras no tenemos y no creo que puedas

Sakura- líder le puedo demostrar que soy una prodigio, un diamante en bruto que usted puede pulir y no soy chica mi nombre es sakura haruno y él es mi compañero naruto uzumaki

Líder- veremos si eso es cierto, iremos a una arena de entrenamiento , así que en marcha- y así como se llegaron se fueron a la arena donde se resolvería si se quedaban, naruto y sakura tenían la misión de quedarse aunque no demostrarían su verdadero poder solamente ellos sabían que eran peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y con alguna que otra arma pero nada más fuera de lo normal, por fin llegaron el líder se separó de ellos y los llevaron al centro de ahí empezaron a salir montones de soldados y capitanes ,los rodeaban, todos se pusieron en posición de batalla y empezaron atacar, ambos chicos saltaron y daban puñetazos, patadas derrotaban a todos los soldados como si fueran muñecos de papel, el líder vio como sus nuevos guerreros derrotaban a los suyos eso quería decir que los guerreros del faraón iban a caer solo faltaba que como sakura anteriormente había dicho eran diamantes en bruto y los podía entrenar en el juego de monstros y por fin vencer al faraón y tomar el trono.

Líder. Bravo por supuesto que serán mis guerreros y es lo mejor, los enemigos no sabrán que una chica será su destrucción.

Continuara…


End file.
